Like Father, Like Daughter
by RedHead1319
Summary: Rory has a daughter that is 13 years old, Pagie knows nothing about her father exept that he left. What information will she find out when she finds who her father truly is?
1. The Note

Rory Gilmore sat at her kitchen table reading the newspaper in her New York apartment. She looked down at _The_ _New Yorker_ after taking a sip of her coffee and practically spitting it out all over the table, when she seen the article she turned to. When she looked at the picture next to the book review her heart stop. She touched the picture with her finger tips as she moved to the title

"**Another Best Seller for J.M. Mariano**"

She then shook her head and under her breath said the one word she has not muttered in almost 10 years "Jess" she said softly but in an angry way.

As she said that one dreaded word a small brown-eyed wavy haired girl bounced in. She had a smile on her face for one reason they were going to Stars Hollow, Connecticut for a long weekend to see her Grandmother and Luke, to her they were like her second parents.

They helped Rory out when she had Paige at the age of 18 because Rory was a single and the father was no were to be found. Paige was a happy and confident girl of the age of 13.

Paige did not now much about her father, she didn't even known his name. She never really wanted to know. All that she knows is when she was born her father fled. She also knows not to bring it up because it was a sore subject for anyone in her family. The one time she did, her mom got this look in her eyes and tried to change the subject by saying he is gone, Paige new her mom didn't mean died but to Rory he _was_ _gone._

When Rory noticed her daughter standing next to her with the smile that had malted in to a frown of concern, she quickly closed the paper and looked at Paige. Then cheerfully said "you ready, we have a drive ahead of us, so we should get going"

"What were you looking at… who was that?" Paige said without thinking

"Um…that…um old friend…we should get going. Do you have your book?"

Paige loved to read as did her mother she was what you could say was the spiting image of her mothers personality, but look wise, her love for authors hated by her mother, and the part of the strange confidence was all her father.

Getting off the subject quickly she said, " No, I finished the book I was reading last night…uh do you have one I could read?" she was way beyond her years in reading she could comprehend almost the same things her mother could.

"Ok, I will see what I have, make sure you have everything you need for this weekend." As her mother disappeared Paige stared to look for the page her mom was looking at. When she saw it she suddenly noticed the man on the page. The resemblances was uncaning it was scary. The eyes. The hair. The chin. They were almost the same as hers. She ripped the article out and she slid it in the pocket of her jeans. Right then her mother walked in with two books.

Here I think you might like these…I did and your…well never mind" she handed Paige the books she started to flip through them the first book she looked at was titled _Howl_ and the other called _The Fountainhead_ each of the books had little notes in the margins.

She looked at Rory and smiled wanting to ask who wrote the notes but deep down she new who.

The car ride was quite for the most part because Paige was reading, she read T_he_ _Fountainhead_ first she got done with the first chapter and set it down next to her and graded the next book. She started to read _Howl_ when her mother asked her "hey what was wrong with that book?" pointing at _The_ _Fountainhead_.

"Nothing I just do not like, its that the person who wrote it must have to be completely crazy" Paige spat

"I figured you would say that"

Paige looked up at her mom confused. How could she know Paige would think that. Her mother did not seem like herself since she looked at that article. The man in the picture was not just an old friend she knew something was up.

The rest of the car ride she couldn't put the book down. Rory shook her head mumbled something, but Paige couldn't hear what she said all she got out of it was the word 'Father'. Then she thought she saw a tear coming down her moms face but didn't say anything about it.

When they got to Stars Hollow they first stopped at Luke's to get some coffee and to see if Lorelai, Rory's mother was there. She wasn't in there she was at the inn, the Dragonfly which she owned with her best friend Sookie.

They stopped at the inn next to say hey and to ask when Lorelai was getting off.

"Not for a while…did you see Luke he was dieing to see Paige, hey where is Paige anyway?" her mother announced

"Oh she is out in the car she will not put the book she is reading down."

"Like mother like daughter, what book is she reading this time?"

" '_Howl'_ and it is actually more father like daughter"

"What?…Wait what does that mean?"

"Well I gave her two books the one she is reading and _The Fountainhead_ she started out with _The Fountainhead_ then stopped and said 'the author must be crazy' it was like total deja vu."

Right then Paige walked in and asked "what was like total deja vu"

Lorelai looked at Rory, Rory looked at Lorelai what was Rory going to say. She couldn't lie. Maybe seeing that article on his book was a sign. She needs to know, she needed to tell her daughter about him. What frightened her most was what her daughter would say and would she want to meet him. As these thoughts raced trough her mind Paige just looked at her all-innocent. Yes. No. Yes. No. What could she do she was confused and need help from _her_ mommy.

"Hun can we talk about it later" _like never_ Rory thought

"As if later means later today then ok" Paige said, her mother isn't getting around it this time.

"Ok then, I need to talk to grandma for a minute ok" Rory said as sweet as she could at that moment

Paige knew that was code for 'I need to talk to Lorelai so shoo'. Paige told Rory she was going to the bookstore and left.

Rory turned back to her mother then frantically yelled "wha… what am I going to do?

Lorelai looked her daughter in the eyes and gently said, "you have to tell her"

Rory sighed and mumbled, "I was afraid of that"

Paige was walking toward the bookstore, she new this town just as well as anyone that lived there. She was almost at the bookstore when she literally ran into someone she did that a lot. Most of the time when she ran into someone she was tunnel vision and books were involved. What she didn't realize was whom she ran into.

"Sorry" she said then finally noticed the guy she ran into

"Its ok" he said and he then also knew who ran into him "Oh hi… is your mom around?" Dean said as innocent as he could.

"She is at the inn with my grandma" Paige said in a matter-of-fact tone and a little to rudely. "I don't know why she would want to see _you_" she said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. She new the stories between her mom and Dean some were good, others bad. Paige just never liked him.

Dean heard loud and clears what she said then to himself said "like father like daughter"

But before she could ask what he meant by that or if he knew her dad, Rory came up behind her and said "I thought you were going to the bookstore?" as she smiled up at Dean and from the look on his face she was baffled. "What is going on… did I miss something?"

There was silence Paige glared at Dean like her father did when he seen him. As Rory looked between the two of them she wanted to know what was going on. So she asked Dean "What did you say to her?" afraid that he told Paige, because it was a small town everyone knew. But at the same time knew not to say a word.

He didn't say anything, then Rory looked him square in the eye "What did you say?" more motherly then the last time "Answer the question"

"Fine I just said like father like daughter" those words floated in the air only has she ever said it and after he did 'like FATHER like DAUGHTER' rang in her ears and hit her hard.

At this time Rory was tearing up _"she is nothing like her father!" _she snarled at him

"For your sake hope she's not" and with that remark he turned around and walked off.

Paige new she never liked him and now she has a good reason. Now it was her turn to say something "mom" she whispered, "Are you ok?"

Tears streaming down Rory's face she says simply "come on we need to talk" with these few words they turned around and headed towards Luke's.

When Rory and Paige walked in to Luke's diner Rory's eyes were blood shot red, puffy, and glossy. Paige had never saw her mother like this, and it made her upset to see her mom so broken. Once they walked in Luke rushed right up to them and asked what was wrong. Rory simply said, "It was nothing… I am going to tell her" as she gestured toward Paige.

"Ok…are you sure?" Luke asked quietly and Rory nodded her head "Ok go up stairs so you can have some privacy."

With that Rory headed up the stairs with Paige following close to her. Feeling relived, frighten, nervous, and every other feeling you could think of. She was going to find out who her dad was.

They are up in Luke's old apartment; Rory has not been up there since her last encounter with Jess. How was she going start? How was she going to tell her baby about what a lying jerk that was her father? And how hard and how fast she fell for that idiotic jerk. And how happy they were together. How.

She looked at her daughter and started to swell up. She saw him in her, she saw Jess. She needed to say something so she just started and hopefully words would just keep fallowing out.

"I am so sorry I never told you who your father was, is before this." she stared to stutter she had to keep going or she would never get through this. "His name is Jess…Jess Mariano" it was hard for her to say but she said it.

"As in J.M. Mariano" Paige's face was in shock "but he is the author on the _New_ _York_ _Times_ best sellers list" she exclaimed "so that is why you never let me get any of those books" she said as if everything started to make since.

"Can I go on" Rory asked as a rhetorical question. And Paige nodded her head and kept quite.

"I was17 when I met Jess I was dating Dean at the time, Jess always flirted, we talked about movies, music, books, he loved to read. About half a year later Dean an I broke up and I was with Jess." She stopped as she remembered everything she went through, what they went through. She smiled as tears rolled down her face. And started to talk again. "No one liked him, because they never got the chance to know him or wanted to for that matter. He was the bad boy around town but I loved him. Six months after I was 18, that is when I got pregnant but you knew that. The plan was that we would get married, I would tack a couple of classes at Yale and have a part time job, he would get his GED, work, and if he wanted he could go to collage too." Rory started to really cry but she need to finished she had to get it all out. "Then… then one day before I started my classes at Yale no one could fine he vanished only leaving be hind a book with a note in it to me and…_you_."

"the note read" Rory new the note like the back of her hand, she recited to Paige.

" '_I am so sorry. This might have worked but I am to afraid that it might not. I would end up hurting and disappointing you and our daughter more then I am now. We would end up resenting each other and ourselves so I am trying to save you more heartbreak then you might have now. I never meant to hurt you. You can tell our daughter about me or not it is up to you and her. I will always love her and you more then you can know. As I am writing this letter it hurts but it has to be done. One last thing Good-Bye, felling like I have failed you and myself._

_Love you always I will never stop,_

_Jess'_"

As Rory said those last few words she put her hands on her head and started to cry again. This time she was not the only who was crying, Paige had tears in her eyes. She went up to her mother and they held each other. Who knew much pain Jess could inflict on there tight knit family. Thought Luke who was standing outside the door listening to the whole thing.


	2. Do You Know?

**Chapter 2: Do You Know?**

When Rory and Paige finally calmed down they walked down stairs to the diner, they were going to go back to Lorelai and Luke's house. They sat in silence as they drove. Rory hated the silence so did Paige. There was still more they had to talk about but not right now. Too much to soon is never good. So they sat there in silence. Until Paige asked her mom a question "do you know were… were _he_ _is_?"

Her mom just stared straight and parked the car in the driveway not saying a word.

Paige asked her again her voice a little shaken "do _you_ know?"

"No…Uh… I think Luke… might know…why do you want to know?" Rory said trying to keep calm.

"I don't know, just curious," she said but deep down she wanted to meet him but she never would admit it out loud to her mom.

"Do you want to meet him?" she asked finally looking at her daughter.

Paige didn't say anything all she did was shrug

"Don't just shrug at me. Give me a straight answer," she said with concern because she remembers that Jess just shrug at everything. _She_ _was_ turning into her _father_.

"Maybe" Paige admitted, "Do you think I should?"

"I am not even sure if we can contact him, and it is your decision not mine to make" as Rory said that she got out of the car and new thoughts raced in her mine. Should Paige? Will she? Could I handle seeing him again, I can't even say his name with out chocking up. Then the thought she had next was most frightening, she hasn't thought of it since Paige was born, she needed to talk to him. She needed to talk to _Jess_. As these terrifying thoughts ran trough her head she made the most crazy and irrational choice that she could ever make. She would call him later tonight.

The rest of the day was quite, Rory didn't come out of her room she was thinking of what to say to Jess. What could she say? Why did she want to talk to him, the man that a banned her and _her_ daughter? None of this was making since to her, but she needed to do it…

Paige just kept reading "_howl_" paying more attention to the notes in the margins then the actual story. She was thinking her father wrote them and how much they sounded like something she would say. Also if it would be a good idea to meet him, the man banned her and her mother, or to just stay clear. Would it hurt her mom too much, would it end up hurting her…

There were so many thoughts going on under that roof because of one single solitary person… _Jess_.

When Rory finally was out of her room it was about 7 o'clock at night and she found her daughter asleep on the couch. Rory left a note on the book that Paige had been reading that simply said

_Went to Luke's, needed coffee be back as soon as I can_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

When Rory got to the diner she went up to sit at the counter to wait for Luke because he was at another table waiting on Kirk. Rory smiled and shook her head did he ever leave she thought. When Luke came around the counter he looked at Rory curiously because she was avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked because he knew something was wrong "coffee" he said holding up the pot. That was the only way to get a Gilmore girl to talk.

As he pored her some coffee she said quietly "Do you have his number?" when she said this it took all her strength not to swell up.

Luke just looked at her and said "whose?" Rory silently looked down at her cup, Luke got what or more accurately whom she meant, "oh… you mean _Him_… I haven't spoke to him in… wow since he was here 3 years ago wanting to see Paige and…well _you_"

"He was here and you didn't tell me," she said getting angry at Luke, then realized he did it out of love for her and Paige to protect them. Then she asked again "do you?"

"I have the one he gave me the last time he was here he gave me his phone number, but it might not work." He stopped knowing that she didn't care. He sat down the coffee pot went into the back and came out with a piece of paper, written in Jess's handwriting.

Paige woke up about a half an hour after her mom left for Luke's. She found the note on her book. When she gets up off the couch she yells "Mom…Grandma…Luke…anyone here?"

When she said this she heard something up stairs then a loud "I'm here sweetie" it was from her grandma

Paige started up stairs when she heard someone coming in at the door. It was her mother, she had a very determined face on, and she looked like she was going to do something she would regret at a later time.

"Hello?" Lorelai said coming down the stairs "oh, hi! I didn't know you were here." she said happily, directing the statement at Rory

"I just got here, I went to Luke's for some good coffee" Rory said not looking at her mother and holding the paper with Jess's number on it

Paige was first to notice the paper in her mom's hand "Hey what's that?" pointing at the paper.

"Nothing" Rory said a little to quickly and shoved it into her pocket.

Breaking the silence Lorelai blurted out " I'm hungry, lets go to Luke's" then looking at Rory and Paige still in silence.

"Uh… I think I will stay here I am not hungry, and it has been a long day" Rory said but she lied a little because she was starving. "You guys go I am going to stay and read ok" she pointed the last comment at Paige. Paige nodded her head kissed her mom and headed out the door.

Lorelai lingered to talk to Rory. When Paige left the room she asked, "Did you tell her?"

Rory nodded and said, " Yes…I am just afraid she is going to want to meet him, see him."

"I know sweetie, you just have to do what is best for her. Despite your feelings, well we best be off so I think you just need to think." She said what Rory has been thinking. When Lorelai said it she walked past her daughter and out the door with some parting words "it is his loss" she smiled and walked out.

When the door closed behind her mother she walked into the kitchen and took the small piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on the table. Rory grabbed the phone and sat down with the phone in hand staring at the paper in the other. In her head she was telling herself, pushing herself. She slowly dialed the numbers on the paper.

555-2180

It rung once and then she quickly hung up. What was she doing? Her heart was beating so fast. She tried again.

555-2180

The phone rang about 4 times before the answering machine picked up and the voice on the machine his voice broke her heart.

Jess was listening to the phone ring over and over. He was getting frustrated; he slammed down his pencil and walked over to the phone as the answer machine picked up. When he started to walk back to his desk and the book he was working on the message picked up and he sighed.

"_You have reached Jess Mariano, I am screening my calls, so if you must leave a massage" _

Beep!

He doesn't hear anything and as he sat down at his desk he heard crying on the other line then hears and someone say

"Jess"

His heart was in his throat. It was _her_. The way she said his name he always loved. He hadn't her say it since he had last time he talked to her in Stars Hollow, 10 years ago, and that time she was screaming at him. Though he still loved it. When Jess was in Stars Hollow he wanted to see Paige, but Rory did let him. To Rory he lost that privilege, that right to see her daughter when he left.

When he picked up the phone he nervously said "Hello" then he got up the courage to say "Rory… is that you?"

He heard crying in the background. It hurt him to here that, it broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Why?" her voice shook. Rory had so much she wanted to say, but all she could say is '_why?_' Why did she want to call him in the first place? She new it would just end badly. So before he could respond she hung up. She didn't need to talk to him in 13 years why did she _need_ to talk to him now?

The phone rang and Rory new who it was she picked it up but did not say a word

"Why…" Jess said in his normal tone " Because…I …I didn't want to end up disappoint you more then I had. You would've…I would've end up resenting you and myself. And it would have never of worked out." He stopped wanting Rory to say something anything, but she kept quite. So Jess kept going. "I still love you… and Paige" that broke his heart to say it and hers to hear it. At that moment the door opened and in walked Lorelai, Luke, and Paige.

Oh no Rory's heart started to seed up again how was she going to tell her family that she was talking to the man that took off on her and her daughter. As Paige walked in she was happy, she most likely went to the bookstore after diner. "Hey" she yelled at her mother with glee. Then she saw her mom's face and her happiness disappeared.

"Was that Paige?" Jess said when he heard the 'hey'

Rory still did not say anything; she just looked at her daughter

"Rory you have to say something… does she even know about me?" Jess asked demandingly.

Rory said as her word shook "y…yes she does I just told her today."

By this time everyone was standing in the kitchen looking at her. They all new who she was talking to, but none of them could figure out why. Rory herself didn't even know.

They all were in silence, even Jess, knowing that everyone must be there looking at Rory. All of them wanted to say something, but no one knew exactly what.

The silence was suddenly broken when Jess started to snicker.

"Oh my god!" Rory said to herself. Then into the phone "you'll never change, will you?"

Paige looked at her mom with confusion from what she said. At that moment was the first time that it hit her…her father, _her father_ was at the other end of the phone. Her mom was talking, _talking _to her father, the man who left her mom when Paige was born. Then at the next second she thought, was this the first time she has talked to him since he left? Had her mom been lying to her for 13 years about not talking to her father? Paige stated to get mad at her mom, she started to get scared if all that was true then what else had her mom lied about.

As the thoughts came into her mind she started to flip out, but didn't show it. Back on the phone Jess asked "Would I be able to see her now?" he asked so carefully.

Rory was still looking at Paige and quietly muttered to Paige and Jess "It is up to her"

"Will you asked her for me?" as worry slipped in to his voice.

Tears started to form in her eyes again. _You had no right to ask that, no right!_ She wanted to yell in the phone, but all she said was. "Hold on I will asked her" She put the phone down she adverted her eyes from her daughter and asked, "Do you want to meet him, see him?"

Paige nodded her head yes very slowly before she softly saying "yes" her voice shaking.

Rory then picked up the phone again and said "yes…" "Ok… I will tell her…" "Goodbye" and hung up the phone.

Rory then looked at her daughter in her eye and said something she wished she would never had to "He will be here tomorrow"


	3. Sooner or Later

Chapter 3: Sooner or Later

AN: may take longer to update now. So please R&R

* * *

The next morning when Rory woke up she regretted calling Jess the night before. She was going to see him. She had to see him.

At the same time Paige lay awake looking at the ceiling, thinking almost the same thing, she was finally going to meet her dad.

Luke was already at the diner, when he heard the bell above the door ring. He looked up from the counter when the chatter in the place went silent. He was shocked by what he saw "Jess" he said with a sigh he was not expecting to see Jess this early in his diner.

"Uncle Luke" Jess said with a smirk, he loved when Luke was in shocked. When he lived in Stars Hollow he would say crazy things about him and Rory, just to get a small laugh.

Jess walked over to the counter where Luke was standing. Luke asked "What are you doing here?" knowing what he was doing in Stars Hollow, but what about in his diner at 7:30 in the morning.

"I thought she would've told you guys, I am here to see my daughter." By 'she' he meant Rory but couldn't say her name without chocking up.

"I know you're here to see _Rory's_ daughter, but why are you here in my diner at..." he looked at his watch "…at 7:35 in the morning, you know as well as anybody here they wont be here 'til 8:30, 9:00 at the least."

When Luke said 'Rory's daughter', he should just have punched Jess in the stomach, it would have been less pain. Jess just stood there and looked at Luke until the bell over the door rang and Lorelai came in running up to Luke yelling "coffee". Luke didn't move or say anything. "Hello" she said way to perky, and then followed her husbands gaze to Jess. She jumped backed because she was standing right next to him and didn't notice. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" meaning the same thing Luke did.

To escape the awkwardness Jess mumbled, "I'm going to the bookstore" and walked out.

Lorelai just looked at Luke and he looked at Jess walked out, then she said "and the Prodigal Father returns… _Again_."

"Come on Paige, Grandma said to meet her at Luke's" Rory shouted with a smile as her daughter was glued to the bookstore window.

"Just a quick look please I need a new book, I don't have any with me." Paige yelled back at her mom with a pleading look that looked like the look Jess use to give Rory to when he wanted a book she was reading.

" Ok…5 minutes"

When they walked into the bookstore Paige was in heaven, she had the biggest smile on her face. Paige and Rory started to meander up and down the aisles when Paige stops to look at a book by one of her favorite authors Hemingway. Rory noticed the book she was holding and spat "ew… Hemingway… I still do not know _your_ obsession with him."

"He is a great author, and his stories are classic… I don't know why _you_ don't like him.

In the other part of the store Jess heard the whole argument. Right off the back he knew who it was and he walked over there.

Rory's and Paige's back were turned to him when he walked over to them. Then he said, "hey, at least she agrees with me."

Rory slowly turned around and looked at Jess "Jess…wha…what are you doing here?" she meant it as everyone else did.

"Will people stop asking me that" in his old 'I hate this world' tone that he had when he got to Stars Hollow the first time. Jess noticed Paige and small smile came across his face because she was in gulped in the book she had. Jess could tell that Paige was much like him and that it freaked Rory to no end that Paige would turn to be like him.

Rory tapped Paige on the shoulder before saying with a sigh "You wanted to meet him, well here he is."

"Rory, don't be like that" Jess said, as Paige looked up form her book and looked at him in shock by how much they look alike.

"Like what?" Rory said in a condescending tone, knowing what he meant.

"You know what I mean! You're mad that I'm here, you are also mad that Paige wanted to see me, and you are to smart to be able to play dum and you know it!" Starting to raise his voice, looking at Rory right in the eye, he saw her eyes swell up as she was fighting back the tears.

"I need some coffee" when Rory said this she turned around and walked out of the store.

Jess whispered to himself "Should I go after her?"

"I don't think you should, Lorelai and Luke are in there and it could get very ugly, give her some time" Paige said with a smile to herself not sure if he wanted her to hear what he just said.

When Paige said that it remained Jess of something Rory would say. She may have looked like him, but her heart was all Rory. "Come on lets go for a walk, I haven't been here in, well 10 years." He smiled at Paige as he headed for the door with Paige following close behind. Paige was short of happy to be spending time with her father, finally.

Rory rushed into the diner almost bursting into tears. She sits down on a stole with her hand on he head saying "Oh my god he is such an idiot, why can't I hate him more?"

As Luke poured some coffee into her cup not even bothering to ask if she wanted some. When he was done with the coffee Lorelai said to Rory in particular "So I am taking that you seen Jess."

Rory nodded "Paige and I ran into him in the bookstore, wait how did you know that he was here now?"

"Well he came into the diner earlier this morning" Luke said putting a doughnut down by Rory's coffee "were is Paige?" he asked curiously

"Oh no I left her back in the store, I should go get her." She stared to grab her doughnut and took a drink of her coffee

Then Lorelai said "hey don't worry this is Stars Hollow"

"Oh right, I guess that I am just not thinking straight"

Paige followed Jess to a bridge. Paige didn't even know that it was here, how many times she has been to Stars Hollow, and she hadn't been here.

By the look on Paige's face Jess new she hadn't been here, he understood why. A lot of things happen on that bridge and it was hard him to be there so it must have to be hard for Rory. "I am thinking that your mom never took you hear?"

"No… why?" Paige asked curiously

"Well, I am not surprised." Paige cocked her eyebrow wanting him to explain. "I'm not surprised because if she waited 13 years to tell you about me, then she might have never have brought or told you about here."

"Which brings me back to my original question, _why_?"

"Let me see" they both sit down on the dock "Hmm…Luke pushed me in over there the first time I moved here" Jess said as he pointed to a place on the dock.

"Wait, the 'first time' what does that mean?"

"Ya, Luke sent me back to New York after Rory and I got into a car accident." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, am I missing something? Why are you grinning like that?"

"Um, after I was sent back to New York your mom skipped school to come to see me, and at that time we weren't even dating."

"Mom would never let me skip school even if I wanted to" Paige said shifting a little were she sat "so what else happened here"

Jess laughed to himself "Well were we are sitting now your mom and I had our first date, sort of, she was still dating Dean at the time, do you know Dean?" Paige just nodded her head so that Jess could keep going. "There was this crazy town Bid-a-basket festival, and I out bid Dean just to make him mad, but by the end I was glad to spend time with her."

"Anything else?" Paige asked quietly thinking it must be hard to talk about these things but he is the one who brought up the subject.

"It is were we basically decided to date and were she told me she was pregnant." Jess after that stopped talking then Paige piped up

"I think we should be heading back mom is most likely a little clamed down now." They both stood up walking side by side back to the town square. Jess was being thankful for Paige not waiting to long to say that so that they wouldn't have to sit in awkward silence.

Jess and Paige were walking back toward Luke's talking about nothing specific when Dean came out of Doose's market. When he was looking toward the square and ran into Paige yet again "Oh sorry" he said then noticing whom he ran into "What are you doing here?" he said looking at Jess

"I am here because I wanted to see my daughter." Jess said in his matter-of-a-fact tone

"And Rory let you?"

"It was my decision to make" Paige said with a snotty attitude.

"Well that is too bad" Dean said as he stalked off

"Oh my god I hate him so much and now have two reasons to." Paige said to herself but Jess heard.

"You hate him too? What do you mean two reasons?" Jess asked

"Yesterday I ran into him and something were said between him and mom that's all" Paige said with a shrug.

"Like what?" really wanting to know

"Oh it was nothing, just something about me being a lot like you and mom got mad it was pretty ugly."

"Huh…well we should go find your mom." Jess said tying to avoid the topic they were talking about.

Paige and Jess walked into Luke's talking about their favorite books when they realized Rory, Lorelai, or Luke weren't there. They swiftly turned around and walked out to go to Lorelai and Luke's place.

When Jess and Paige got to Lorelai's house they were acting like they new each other forever, which in a way they kind of had.

Jess stopped when they got on to the door of the house. He just stood there and looked at the door and his feet.

Paige just looked at Jess with a look on his face of regret and sadness. "You know you are going to have to go in sooner or later, and it best be sooner rather then later!"

"You are way too much like your mother. How would take it if I never go in there?" He asked sheepishly joking.

"There is no way you or mom are getting around this" Paige said with a smirk on her face there _is _no way anyone in her family are getting around this anymore.

"I was afraid of that, can't I just do this tomorrow?"

"Oh my god, you are as bad as mom, you just need to…I don't know…get it done and over with!"

"What is there to get over with?" Jess asked with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Ok…let me rephrase that there are things I would like to know, that I want to know the full story of something and it will be easier to ask the both of you at the same time." Paige stated not looking at Jess.

After that Paige opened the door and walked in the house with Jess following close behind while yelling "Hey we are hear!"

"We who?" Rory yelled from the kitchen. As she walked into the foyer, her smile fell when she saw whom Paige was with.

"Me and… Jess" Paige said with a shaking voice. Looking at her mother.

"What?"


	4. 15 Years Ago

AN: **IMPORTANT! **For this story to work Jess left right before went to yale, also I want to thank every singleone of yoyu that had reviewed you suggestions will be taken into consideration

I sadly do not own anything, though it would be fun to own either Logan or Jess if you get what I am saying (wink)

* * *

**Chapter 4: 15 Years Ago**

Rory, Paige, and Jess sat around the table just staring at each other. No one was saying anything. Paige looked between Jess and Rory thinking _just ask them, they can't get mad at me. Can they, though I deserve to know, but I don't want to make my mom more sad and upset then she already is. Just ask. Do it!_ Then Paige quietly asked looking at the table. " What _exactly _happened with you guys?" Now looking back and forth between her mom and dad again.

Rory didn't say a word just looked at Jess wanting him to say something first. Jess with the look of 'no way am I going to start'. _Fine!_ Rory thought

"What happened was…" she stopped not knowing what to say really not knowing why, "…god you know what I still don't know what exactly happened he was the on who left." She semi yelled across the table pointing an accusing finger at him like a 5 year old.

Jess still just sat there and Paige knew either of them wouldn't say anything more, at least not right now. So she asked another question, most likely just as hard but not as complicated. "Ok if you are not going to answer that one than I have another. When did you guys first meet?" When she said that Jess got a small smirk on his face and so did Rory

This time Jess started to say something " God how long ago was that? It was when I first moved to Stars Hollow the first time"

"I think it was almost 15 years ago, but my mom invited you and Luke to dinner and Sookie cooked, then like 20 minutes after you got there you disappeared." Remembering everything like it was yesterday. "You also stole one of my books," she said with a small laugh

" I told you I barrowed it, what book was that anyway?" he said trying to remember what book it was

"_Howl_" Rory said softly

"Oh wow I haven't read that in forever…have you ever read it?" turning to Paige

"I just finished it, so ready for the next question?" Jess, Rory, and Paige herself smiled

"Ok last question I have for you before you have to answer that fist one." Paige stopped and she looked at her parents. She had already asked when they meet, had there first date, how long they were together, what happened when Jess left the first time, and things like that, almost everything and anything that popped into her head. There was one that was still-hunting her "what would have happened if I never existed, what would your lives be like?" as she asked that the smile on Rory's and Jess's face completely fell.

"Paige, you know that I couldn't image my life without you. Why would you ask something like that?" Rory was in shock by the question, but she knew where Paige was coming from because she wanted to ask that many a time when she was growing up, just never had the courage to.

Paige did look at either Jess nor Rory and just shrugged as she mumbled "Mom don't lie I know you, you had a plan, you always have a plan. Now I would like you to answer that question, please!" her voice getting squeaky.

Rory didn't know what to say she looked and Jess with a 'please help me, what do I say' look and he nodded to her, to just say it.

"I was going to go to Yale, which for a small amount of time I did until it got to… complicated to go to school and raise you and I have never regretted that decision, but you know that since that is were I had meet the 3 Stooges and Tinkerbell. It had been my plan since had been born I guess the going to College part. Well it was actually Harvard, but that doesn't matter." She stopped to think of the other things she was going to do, supposed to do; it had been so long since she had thought about it. "I was going to become an overseas correspondent, 'be apart of something big and set the world on fire' well according to my mother. Really other than that I didn't have anything planned, at least that I can remember." When she finished she looked at Jess wondering if he was going to say anything.

Jess was not going to say a word; he was not even going to look at Paige so he wouldn't suggest anything.

"And you?" Paige asked with a smirk almost knowing what Jess was thinking.

"I was going to get out of Stars Hollow"

"Is that all?" Paige muttered _I wonder if there is more then he was telling me and oh ya there is now I just need to find out what that is _Paige could read some people well but others she couldn't. "Neither of you guys had any plans together, nothing was…I don't know…"

Rory and Jess looked at each other, then at their hands and the table. This was all Paige needed her parents were so obvious she knew that they both most likely thought about it, just never had the gust to bring it up to the other.

"I'm hungry" Paige blurted out not even going to bother to press the situation. "I feel like Chinese, let's go to Al's."

"Chinese sounds good to me" Jess said, again silently thanking Paige for not waiting to long to say something or not pressing the question.

"I want Luke's burgers!" Rory finally said

"Well, two against one I guess it is Chinese" Jess said smirking at Rory.

"Not necessarily-" Paige whispered to Jess before Rory cut her off.

"I had a kid and put up with the 3 stooges as their bail out girl for about 14 years, you don't know them and that was a job in its self so my vote counts for 3, we are going to Luke's" when Rory said that she got from the table and walked toward the door.

"Does she do that a lot?" Jess asked Paige looking at her and thinking _God she is a lot like I used to be_

"Ya, but she usually just uses the I had a kid thing I think she gets it from Grandma."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised"


	5. AN: READ

This story is going to be on hold for a while. My life is getting crazy Fcat next week and getting ready for high school next year (and I can't wait). But that is unimportant this just a heads up!

Thank you to all that have reviewed I enjoy reading them, but I wish I could get some constructive criticism.

**NEW:** Sorry…. There is not a new update yet. I had to change some small little detail in the first chapter. Again I am sorry

Have great weekends and weeks

Nikki


End file.
